Growing Up With My Dad
by Live2Sk8
Summary: [War of the Worlds, Speilbergs 2005 movie] What if Robbie had a twin sister, Chris Ferrier. But what if she grew up with Ray? Join Ray, Chris, Robbie, and Rachel as they fight aliens, crowds, and inner demons. Be warned though, not all things end nicely.
1. Crystal Ferrier

Disclaimer: I do not own the great War of the Worlds, for that was written by the great, late H.G. Wells. I also do not own the movie, that would be the famous Steven Spielberg. I obviously did not write the movie, cuz well, if I did, let's just say I wouldn't be writing any fan fics…I also do not own anything that looks familiar, that means I don't own anything but Crystal Marie Ferrier! Lol…Now, on with the story!

Summary: What if Robbie had a sister, a twin sister. But instead of growing up with Mary Ann, she grew up with Ray...Join Chris, Robbie, Rachel, and Ray as they try to survive an alien attack, but be warned, not all things end nicely...

_...War of the Worlds, based on the 2005 Speilberg film._

"I'll see you later John!" A brunette shouted jumping on her skateboard. This brunette's name was Chris, Chris Ferrier. She began to board back to her house, where she and her dad, Ray, lived. She looked down at her watch just as she turned the street corner.

"Crap…" she muttered, it was 7:30, there wasn't enough time to get home and take a shower before Robbie and Rachel came over. She sighed and shrugged her shoulders and continued to board home. By the time she reached there it was 7:48.

"Well, they'll be here any minute, and knowing dad, he won't be here for a while…" She sighed again and looked around, she didn't have the house key, and it was locked, so she was going to be stuck out side for a while. She sat on the porch steps and stared at the ground lost in her thoughts when she heard a car pull up, she looked up and there was Mary Ann, Tim, and her brother and sister, Robbie and Rachel.

"Hey Robbie, hey Rachel." She said getting up to greet her twin brother and little sister. Robbie stayed in the car looking up just long enough for her to know that he acknowledged her, while Rachel jumped out of the car to give her sister a hug.

Chris bent down on one knee and hugged her sister with a fierce intensity.

"Hey Chris, where's dad?" Rachel asked, but Chris knew that Rachel knew the answer.

"I think he thought you were coming at 8:30…" She said frowning. She looked up when she heard her mother step out of the car.

"Where is your father Crystal?" Mary Ann asked, silently scolding Ray, Chris knew that look in her eye; she was annoyed with Ray, for some reason or another.

"Hello Mary Ann, I think he's still at work, he'll be home in a bit though." Chris said a little coldly. She had always resented her parents, Mary Ann more than Ray, for splitting her and Robbie up, they had been the best of friends, and then, when they split up, Ray getting custody over Chris, and Mary Ann getting custody over Rachel and Robbie, her and Robbie had slowly began to drift apart, they still loved each other, sure, but their bond wasn't as strong as that between Robbie and Rachel, or Rachel and Chris, but nevertheless, it existed. Mary Ann looked a bit saddened at her tone, but quickly hid it and said:

"Well, we'll just wait until he gets here then." She said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

Chris mentally sighed, but replied nonetheless, "That's alright _Mary Ann_, I think they're perfectly capable of waiting here alone, you wouldn't want to be late would you?" Chris replied in a fake sweet voice. Mary Ann then politely replied and Chris, shrugging her shoulders, went to go sit on the porch steps while waiting for her father. Mary Ann picked up Rachel and put her back in the car, and then entered the car herself. And this is how Ray Ferrier found them some 30 minutes later.

"Finally" Chris muttered, little did she know Robbie was murmuring the same thing.

"Mary Ann, I thought you said 8:30." Ray said smiling.

"I said 8:00 Ray."

"I heard 8:30." Ray replied in a child like voice.

"Drop it dad," Chris said looking up from the steps, "She said 8:00." She then jumped off the steps, and opened the door for Robbie to get out.

"Do I get a hug? A confusing handshake maybe? Anything ya know, would be great." Ray said to Robbie. "Well, okay, but the door is locked." Robbie pretended not to hear him and proceeded up the steps. Rachel quickly got out of the car and went to give her father a hug.

"Hello dad." She said monotonously, her voice void of emotion.

"Hello Rachel." Ray replied.

"The door's locked." Came Robbie's voice. Chris just shook her head and grabbed the keys out of her fathers hand, she threw them at Robbie who opened the door and left the keys in the lock.

"Let me get that Mary Ann" Chris said noticing her mothers bulging stomach.

"Oh, no it's fine sweety." Mary Ann said.

"No mom, I got it." Rachel said trying to pick up her suit case. Trying, being the key word.

"Rachel, honey you can't carry it." Mary Ann said kindly.

"Mom, there are wheels, just use those…" Rachel said trailing off.

"Yes, but we can't use the wheels up the steps can we?" Mary Ann said carrying the suitcase up the stairs and into the house.

"Really Mary Ann I can get it." Chris said attempting to get the suit case from her mother.

"Really Mary Ann, you shouldn't be carrying that." Ray said jumping up to close his bedroom door, he really didn't want Mary Ann to see the mess, in truth, he just didn't have time to clean. Mary Ann proceeded to put Rachel's suit case on the ground in her and Robbie's room, when Chris picked up and said:

"Change of plans, me and Rachel are sharing my room, and Robbie gets his own." Chris said at Mary Ann's questioning glance.

"Good, I was beginning to think they were too old to be sharing a room." With that Mary Ann and Ray began down the stairs.

"Come on Rachel, let's go to my room." And with that Rachel and Chris walked across the hall to her room. When they entered Rachel looked around in awe, it had been a while since the last time she had seen her room, and back then it was still painted baby blue and had cat and dog posters all around. Now, it had totally changed though, it was painted a deep midnight blue, and had band and skateboarding posters all over it. There was a Green Day poster, a Simple Plan poster, Fall Out Boy, and Papa Roach all around her room, as well as a couple Tony Hawk and Elissa Streamer posters. There was a fairly nice dell computer on her desk that had a black flat-screen monitor, a black key-board and a black hard drive. Her room, despite what Rachel had expected was neat and tidy and everything in place, save for a pair of Etnies lying next to the door and a skateboard lying against the closet door, but everything else was in order and organized. Looking down she saw a sleeping bag and a pillow lying on the ground.

"I'm sleeping on the floor by the way, I know you have back problems." Chris said, with a slight smile playing on her lips.

"Wanna go downstairs?" Rachel asked.

"Sure…"Chris said walking down the steps, she grinned as her father walked up the steps and heard him tell Robbie that they were going to go play catch_…yep, just like normal ole dad…_she thought.

While Rachel went into the back yard, Chris went into the kitchen to get something to drink. She grinned as she saw her dad and her brother playing a 'friendly' game of catch. She bent down into the fridge looking for something to drink just as she pulled the lemonade out and got up and closed the fridge a baseball came flying through the window and hit her on the side of the face, she cried out in shock as glass flew everywhere and all Chris could feel was pain. The strength of the throw had knocked her down when she heard a scream and two voices shouting her name. Just as she was about to get up she felt two arms wrap around her and her brothers commanding voice, it took her a couple seconds to sort everything out and here what her brother was saying.

"…get some rubbing alcohol, some cotton balls, a couple of tissues and a pair of tweezers." She looked around and saw her father run up stairs, he stopped in the middle, and she knew that he didn't know where the stuff was.

"The rubbing alcohol is in the medicine cabinet as are the tweezers, and the cotton balls are in the cabinet under the sink." Chris shouted up to him.

"Uhhhh…Rachel, go get some ice, put it in a zip lock bag and bring it here." Robbie said to Rachel while helping Chris into a chair under the light.

Seeing Rachel's face Chris said:

"It's in the deep freezer in the back yard." Chris said while attempting to get away from Robbies scrutinizing.

"Hold still Chris, I need to see if there is anything seriously wrong." Robbie said softly.

"Since when did you become the expert in first aid?" Chris asked in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I had to learn it to become a life guard." He said distractedly.

"Shit…" He muttered thinking Chris couldn't hear him.

"What?" She asked worriedly.

"There's like, glass imbedded into your skin…"He said in a slightly sympathetic voice.

"Huh, isn't that nice." She heard running and looked up to see Rachel running in with ice in a bag and her father running in with the things Robbie had asked for, well more like demanded.

"Okay, Chris I've gotta get the glass out okay…just relax now, nice and easy…" She winced as Robbie put the tweezers down on her cheek.

"Okay, on three…one, two—"

"OWW!" Chris yelled.

"You said three." Chris said scowling.

"Yeah, well it's out, okay, Ray gimme the rubbing alcohol and a couple of cotton balls." Robbie said taking the stuff from Ray and pouring some of it onto the cotton balls and slowly applying it to Chris' face, she whimpered at first, but Robbie did it slowly and softly so it didn't hurt as much.

"Okay, now just leave the ice on it for a bit, so the swelling goes down, but you're going to have one heck of a bruise." Robbie said handing her the ice and getting up.

"Thanks Robbie, who threw that by the way?"

"You're welcome, and Ray did." Robbie said changing his tone of voice at the end.

Chris, seeing the tension, quickly said:

"Oh, well dad, I knew you used to play baseball, but that was one hell of a throw." Chris said grinning in attempt to lighten the mood.

"I'm really, really sorry Chris." Ray said sincerely.

"S'ok dad, no real harm done."

"I'm going to go take a nap." Ray said yawning.

"What are we supposed to eat?" Rachel asked whining.

"Order something." Ray said from the stairs.

Chris looked at Rachel, "I've got to go to work…Robbie is going to be here, if you need anything, and dad is right up stairs, my cell phone number is on the fridge, and umm…hey, do you want to come along? We could order something and have the pizza delivered to the shop, or pick up something on the way." Chris said looking into Rachels eyes. Chris worked at Lenny's Foods down the street, it was just the local grocery store…She had worked there for about 2 years now, she had gotten promoted, and was now the manager, the only person above her was Lenny, as he owned the store, that was how she could buy her Etnies and brand named boards and stuff, and her computer, she had bought it all out of her own pocket, though Mary Ann and Tim had gotten her the cell phone for her birthday.

"No thanks, I'll just stay here and order something." Rachel said.

"Okay, my cell number is on the fridge, along with my stores number, if you need anything just call the store and ask for Chris Ferrier." With that Chris grabbed her black Independent hoodie, slipped on her Etnies and grabbed her skateboard and left.

Just as she exited the door Robbie came into the living room with Ray's keys.

"Where are you going?" Rachel said turning around.

"Out." Robbie said.

"Out where? And with dad's keys?"

"None of your business, and yes." Robbie said hotly.

"Dad's going to kill you."

"Ray can't do anything." With that he left leaving Rachel alone in the house. Sighing she got up and picked up the phone and the menu to the health food store.

There it is Chapter 1! Hope you all liked it, please review, even if it's a flame, I don't mind, I would like to find out what is wrong or right with my story!

Coming in Chapter 2: The lightning comes, and they leave the house. Goes up to about the army part…Oh, and if anyone can remind me, does Rachel see the dead bodies before…or after they go to Mary Ann's house? I can't remember 


	2. The Lightning

Summary: What if Robbie hada twin sister? What if this twin sister lived with Ray? Join Chris, Rachel, Robbie, Ray, and her friends as they try to survive aliens, rabid crowds, and their most inner emotions...based on the 2005 movie War of the Worlds directed by Steven Spielberg.

Disclaimer: In the first chapter...I dont own War of the Worlds, nor the novel, or movie...I only own Chris, Tommy, Max, Ryan, and John...Anything familiar belongs to Spielberg, and the great, but late Herbert G. Wells. bows head in respect of Wells. onto the story!

**_This story is dedicated to Heather, my first reviewer! Thanx Heather._**

**_Check the bottom for answers to your reviews!_**

Chapter 2: The Lightning.

Chris began to skateboard to the store. She looked around and sighed, her cheek still hurt badly, she probably should've kept the ice on it. _Oh well, Lenny'll probably give me an ice pack or something_ she thought. She was about to turn the corner when she heard a car pull up. She turned and saw her father's mustang, with Robbie in the front seat.

"Robbie, what the hell are you doing? You don't have a license, let alone a permit; you shouldn't be in dad's car." Chris said in an amused yet serious tone.

"Yeah, well, who cares, Ray probably won't notice I'm gone."

"I doubt it Robbie, why do you hate dad so much anyway?"

"Because I just do okay, he's not much of a good father."

"Does that mean I turned out badly?"

"No, I just don't like him is all. And where are you going might I ask." Robbie said changing the subject.

"I have to go to work."

"Wanna ride?"

"Hell no, I'm not going to get in trouble."

"Daddy's girl." Robbie muttered driving off.

Chris just sighed; her brother didn't know anything at all… She kept boarding for about a minute until she came to the shop. She walked in the back door and heard Lenny shout to her to get up front.

"Coming!" She shouted putting her skateboard and helmet in her locker and grabbing her short-sleeved button-up shirt and hat from it; both of them were blue and said 'Lenny's Foods' in yellow.

"You're late" came Lenny's voice.

"I had a little accident." Chris muttered slipping on the shirt, but leaving it unbuttoned over her black Etnies shirt.

"What happened?"

"Let's just say dad got a little over-zealous with the baseball." At Lenny's questioning glance she continued, "Him and my brother Robbie were playing catch, and dad threw the ball a little hard, and Robbie missed it, so it broke the kitchen window and hit me in the cheek." She said coating the real story just a little.

"Yes, well, come on, I need you to man the store for about a half-hour, I need to go pick up my kids and take them to my wife's house." Lenny said.

"No problem Lenny."

With that Lenny exited the store leaving Chris to just hang around for a bit, she didn't expect a rush, not many people came around 9:00, which was why she was the only one on duty. She sighed and sat down in the chair next to her and began to reflect on what had happened that day so far. A while had passed before she heard a bell ring; she knew it was the bell meaning someone had entered the store. She looked up, ready to greet the person, when she saw her best friends.

"Hey Max, Ryan, John, Tommy." She said looking up. The 5 of them had been best friends for about 2 years now, though her Ryan, John, and Tommy had been friends since she moved here, about when she was 11. They had all met in elementary school, though they became friends through their love for skating when she had ran into the three at a skate park. Max on the other hand, well, she was a skater too, Max was short for Maxine, though everyone just called her Max, anyway, she was a skater, and an awesome one at that, so her and Chris had been the worst of enemies for a while, always trying to beat the other in skating, as it was a well known fact that not many girls skated. But when they finally realized they weren't going to beat each other, they settled their differences and became friends, though part of it was probably because she and John had began to go out…

"Hey Chris, sup?" Max asked unclipping her helmet. She was dressed in her normal jeans and skate tee, she had a Hurley hoodie around her waist and her skateboard in her hand.

"Not much, you?" Chris asked standing up.

"Same, listen I heard your brother was in town, that true?" Max asked with a grin.

"Yeah, but he is off-limits, and don't you already have a boyfriend?" Chris asked glancing at John.

"Yeah, but Tory wants to meet him." Max said rolling her eyes. Tory…she was one of the most popular girls in school, she hated the five of them, and the feelings were returned full force.

"Well, that little Brittany wanna-be should be told that my bro is off-limits." Chris said in an annoyed tone. Tory hated the five because they were skaters, pretty much the only ones in school actually, so to her that made them geeks, of course, they were probably more popular than her, everyone was just to scared of her to admit it…

"Okay, okay, no need to go biting my head off." Max said throwing up her hands in defense.

"Chris, what happened to your face?" Tommy asked.

"You're nice aren't you?" Ryan said…it was more of a comment than a question though.

"I was just curious…" Tommy muttered.

"Chill Ry, dad and Robbie were playing catch, and dad threw it a little too hard, and Robbie missed it, causing the ball to fly through the kitchen window and into my cheek…" Chris replied unenthusiastically.

"Oh, isn't that nice?" Max asked looking outside.

"What the hell is going on out there?" she whispered.

"I don't know, let's go check it out!" Chris said jumping over the counter and racing out the door. She walked outside and motioned for the others to come to. They came outside and looked up; there were a bunch of gray storm clouds, with lightning rolling through them. Tommy looked up, his hair blowing into the direction of the storm, it seemed only she noticed that until she saw Max's questioning glance, she gave her a discreet look and started to go back inside. Just as she was about to walk towards the door though, lightning struck in the middle of Lincoln Ave.

"What the hell!" Chris shouted as the five of them ran towards the shop door.

"What the…" Tommy said trailing off grabbing the handle.

"That hit like, 3 yards from where we were standing!" Chris shouted opening the door.

"That's okay, lightning doesn't strike the same place tw-" he was cut off as another lightning strike hit the exact same spot.

"SHIT!" Max said running into the store and ducking behind the counter. Ryan and John followed suite while Tommy and Chris hid behind the shelves.

The stared in awe as the lightning struck again, and again, and again on Lincoln Ave.

"Where's the thunder…" Tommy whispered looking up at Chris. Chris gave him a questioning glance and Tommy pulled her close to him in attempts to get her as far from the door as possible, Chris shrugged and turned to look outside, she had counted a total of 26 lightning strikes, but she wasn't sure, when it finally seemed as though it stopped, she got up from behind the shelf and walked towards the door. Tommy, who had been next to her, got up and grabbed her hand, as though to protect her. Chris looked down and blushed, turning away; she had always had a bit of a crush on Tommy. She turned and saw Max, John, and Ryan poke their heads out from behind the counter and come out. She looked up, just noticing that the lights had gone out, she looked down at her watch, that was broken too, she pulled out her phone, but it was dead…

"Weird…26 times…That is not normal, even for our standards…"Chris muttered.

"Was it terrorists?" Max questioned with a flicker of fear in her eyes. Chris just shrugged and opened the shop door, every car along the streets had stopped, she turned to the lady next to her, who had come out of a nearby shop, it was Mrs. McCally, she worked at the florists.

"Mrs. McCally, what's up?" Chris asked the frightened lady.

"I don't know Crystal, but you best be getting back inside, it doesn't seem safe…" She said walking back into the flower shop. Chris walked onto the center of Lincoln Ave. there was a huge hole where the lightning had struck…

"This is just too weird…" Chris muttered looking around. She spotted Robbie a few stores down though.

"Robbie!" She shouted, he looked up and ran to her.

"Chris, what was that?" Robbie all but shouted.

"Lightning dipstick, 26 times on Lincoln, go home and tell dad, I'll be home as soon as I figure out what's up…" Chris said.

"Are you insane? I'm not leaving you here!" Robbie shouted.

"Robbie, go! I'll be fine, I've got the guys right here, and I'm not going to keel over anytime soon…" She said pushing Robbie into the direction of their house. Robbie turned to look at her and then reluctantly started to go, he began to run back to their house, and she kept watching until he turned the corner out of site.

"Chris, maybe it was just a storm…" Ryan said quietly.

"No storm happens like that…and besides, didn't you notice that the wind was blowing towards the 'storm'?" She said not really sure if it was to be called a storm.

"No, was it?" John asked.

"Yeah, it was creepy, whatever it was, wasn't a storm." Max answered. They stood in silence for a few seconds when Chris saw her dad come running up.

"Dad! It hit just outside the shop! 26 times dad! 26 TIMES! Right in the middle of Lincoln Ave. Dad, this isn't normal! What is going on? Every single car stopped, all the lights went out, and even my watch broke!" Chris said this all very fast.

"Chris, calm down, everything is okay, I want you to go home…you and Tommy, and Ryan, and John, and Max, alright?" Ray said with a serious look on his face.

"Dad, no way, I'm so not leaving you here alone without any way to contact you!" Chris said in a stubborn tone.

"And besides," she added hastily, "I've got a book report due in three weeks about major weather phenomenon's of the 21st century…" she said trailing off. It was true, she did have a report due, it was extra credit though, and she didn't need it, she was good in school, and all 'A' student, but she needed a reason to stay, she wasn't planning on doing the report…

Ray sighed but reluctantly agreed. The six began to scrutinize the hole, by now, there was a huge crowd surrounding it, Chris and Ray pushed their way through, until they got to it.

Ray bent down to touch the rock he slowly began to touch it, but would back his hand out every few seconds. Chris watched intently as he picked up a piece and began to poke at it, a man in the crowd asked:

"Is it hot?"

"No, it's freezing." Ray whispered.

Just then a low rumbling started to sound from the ground, Ray grabbed Chris and put her behind him, as the crowd slowly began to back up.

"What is that?" Chris asked voicing everyone's thoughts.

"I don't know, but there is something down there, and it's moving." A police officer said. Slowly the ground around the hole began to crack, cracks were erupting everywhere around it, people were slowly beginning to back up, the ground began to ripple, catching Chris off guard and causing her and Tommy to fall down on the hard protruding asphalt. Tommy quickly jumped up and Chris followed suite, and the pair ran over to where Ray, Max, John, and Ryan were standing. Cracks began to go up buildings, breaking them apart, windows were breaking everywhere. Ray got caught as the asphalt rippled and a window exploded, showering him in glass as he fell down. The ground erupted in a huge explosion, it was like in slow motion, it came up as a dome, and slowly collapsed into the ground. Chris looked around to the others faces, cars began to fall into the hole, and something came out… Something huge, Tommy wrapped his arms around Chris' shoulders, as though to protect her from whatever was coming up. She looked up and saw what began to erupt from the ground, it looked like a huge machine, it _was _a huge machine, it had three 'legs' if you could call it that, a tripod of some sort, and it clawed its way out of the hole, and stood up. It was then that Chris knew that this wasn't going to be a normal weekend…

A/N: I could end it here, but I don't think it's long enough, so…I'll keep going…

Max's screams interrupted Chris thoughts as the tripod began to shoot a read beam out of it; it tore through things incredibly, and turned them into dust, the only thing she knew of that had that much power was…

"…A heat ray." Chris whispered. Tommy looked at her, and grabbed her hand and began to run, she grabbed her father's hand, and the three made their way down to her house, Ryan, John, and Max right behind them. The heat ray began to shoot at everything around them, people who got in its way were instantaneously turned to dust, it was a horrific site, one Chris knew that a person should never see. Chris began to dodge as the heat ray began to strike the people around her, she narrowly missed one that would've hit her shoulder, and that was when it hit her…this was a life and death situation. She began to run at full speed, she knew that there was no where to hide, but she had to try, she screamed as she saw Max get hit by the heat ray, it was like in slow motion again, Max had a horrified look on her face, and as the ray hit her in the back, she saw a flicker of pain in her eyes, before she exploded in a shower of dust. She knew she had to keep going, she had to, the other five ran through a shop, and a car slammed right through the shop window, effectively shattering it in the process. By now Chris figured she was covered in dust, as Tommy, Ryan, John, and her father were as well. She knew she had to keep going; all that she could think about were Robbie and Rachel, _what if something happened to them? What if they were hurt? What if…_ the questions went on and on…each thought scarier than the next. She heard Tommy shout at her to duck, she obeyed and grimaced as the heat ray passed over her head, going right through the spot she had been moments before. She turned to Tommy,

"Thanks." Chris said breathlessly as they kept running, they were almost at her house. She turned the corner, and ran to their door, where she saw Rachel standing there, looking straight at her, Ray, Ryan, Tommy, and John…

a/n. yes I am ending it here, I hope you all like Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince, I'm sorry if this was rushed, though I assure you, I tried my hardest to keep any mistakes out of it, I was trying to get this done before the book came out. Okay, just a little note, I probably wont update until next week, cuz im gonna spend my weekend reading, and with my friends, so I wont have a chance to write, I should have the chapter finished by Wednesday, maybe earlier, and I can have all my revisions done by Thursday, and have it uploaded either Thursday night, or Friday Morning.

Next Chapter: Planes, Trains, and Automobiles.

"Tommy, what if something happens to us? You guys are my friends; I can't bear the thought of losing you guys." Chris said in a serene tone.

"You're not gonna Chris, you're stuck with us for life!" Tommy, Ryan, and John said with a grin.

"Thanks guys…" She said she was about to add something more, but was cut off by a piercing whistle.

**Reviews:**

**Darkdestiney2000**: Thanks for your review, I hope you like this chapter, anyway, thanks for letting me know that the bodies come after the plane crash scene!

**OverthoughT**: Thanks for your review as well, I'm sorry, but everyone else says that the bodies were after the plane crash, so im going to have to go with majority. Please review again on this chapter, I cant wait to here what you think!

**Rj: **Thanks for your review! I'm glad that you like this story, and I totally intend to continue it, there is your update, and thank-you for your information on the plane crash scene!

**Heather**: Thanks for your review, you were my first reviewer, I'm glad you liked this story, and I'm glad you liked the twist on it, it is an original idea. This chapter is dedicated 2 you, my first reviewer, thanks for your info as well on the plane crash!

**angel871**I'm glad you like this fix, I hope you like this chapter, and there it is!

**Cyndi**: Thanks for your review, Thanks for the information on the bodies and the house, I deeply appreciate it; it's cool that you're writing a fix where he had a sister, and please review for this chapter as well!

**ModestySparrow9**: I'm glad that you like the story so far, and it's cool that you're writing a RobbieOc fic, as there are most definitely not many War of the Worlds fics around. And I know there is an H.G. Wells category, but that is normally for the book, not for the movies, and most of the War of the Worlds 2005 movie fics are in Misc. Movies, so I thought it would be better to put it here.

Thank-you everyone for your reviews, I'm ecstatic that you all like this fic, I remember logging on Wednesday morning and seeing like 4 reviews, at that time my friend had called so I was on the phone, and I like screamed when I saw that I had four…she started laughing at me of course…but she's not into the whole Fanfic thing….anyway, thank-you all for your reviews, I hope you enjoyed the second chapter!

-Sandy!

Please review guys, I really would like to know what you all think! **_Also, if you notice any mistakes that i have made, whether it has to do with spelling, grammer, or plot details, etc. please let me know, Flames are accepted, though please if you do flame me, please put in why you didnt like it so i can work on it._**


	3. Planes, Trains, and Automobiles

**Disclaimer**: I sadly do not own War of the Worlds…Cuz, that would be Steven Spielberg…and while the book is awesome, alas I cannot take credit for that either as it belongs to Herbert….yeah, Herbert George Wells, also known as H.G. Wells, anyway…I only own Crystal Ferrier, everything else belongs to their respective owners in which im sure you can figure out who they are for yourself.

_Last time:_

_She turned the corner, and ran to their door, where she saw Rachel standing there, looking straight at her, Ray, Ryan, Tommy, and John…_

Chapter 3: Planes, Trains, and Automobiles.

Ray opened the door and walked inside in a hurry, the other four following suite. Rachel looked between the 5 of them but Robbie, who had just walked out of the living room, voiced their thoughts.

"What's going on?" He asked worriedly.

He was only met by silence as the 5 tried to contemplate what was going on outside the walls.

"Dad, Chris? What are you guys covered in?" Rachel asked nervously.

Again the two were only met by silence; Ray walked over to the bathroom sink and looked into the mirror. The other 6 looked at him curiously as he ran a hand through his hair and attempted to shake the dust out of it, he turned on the sink and rinsed off his face and began to scrutinize it in the mirror. He suddenly walked into the kitchen and the six followed him.

"We're leaving this house in sixty seconds."

He shoved a box into Robbie's hands, and fished atop the fridge for batteries.

"Rachel, honey, you know that suitcase you brought? I want you to go upstairs and bring it down to me, okay honey" Ray said and turned to Robbie, "Take this and fill it up with stuff from the fridge."

"Why should I?"

"Just, do it."

"Dad, you're really scaring me." Rachel said in a scared voice.

"Chris, sweety, grab a back-pack and fill it up with whatever you think is necessary," he said to Chris and then turn to her friends, "You guys are coming to I assume?"

"Yeah, Mr. Ferrier, if you don't mind, I'd rather not be stuck here, with _that_ out there; I hope my parents are okay." Tommy said.

Chris ran up to her room and pulled out her Nike drawstring athletics bag. She emptied it of its contents and opened her nightstand drawer, she pulled out the six first-aid kits she had in there, they were your basic survival kits, they had everything from a flashlight to gauze, with everything else needed in-between. She had always kept six one for each of her friends, and her father, now, they were desperately needed. She stuffed them into the bag and looked around for anything else she might need; she picked up her pocket knife, equipped with major essentials, and tucked it into her jeans pocket and quickly exited the room.

Ray watched as Chris brought down a bag filled with what he knew to be the most important things Chris needed for survival, knowing her, a pocket knife and a flashlight was all she needed.

"Got everything?" He asked.

She nodded and the seven of them exited the house. Rachel hung onto her father's arm as they walked down the street.

"Hey Ray, you were right! The car's fixed!" exclaimed a proud Manny, Ray, thinking quick on his feet, opened the car door and told everyone to get inside.

"Whose car is this?" Was Rachel's first question.

"Hey, Ray, you can't take that, it's not even my car." Manny said in an angry tone to Ray.

"Manny, get in." Ray said simply.

"Ray, this is not my car." Manny pressed.

"Get in Manny or you're gonna die!"

Rachel had been looking between the two, and burst into tears as her father said that, Chris quickly wrapped her arms around her sister as she sobbed onto her shoulder. Ray and Robbie sat in the front, Tommy, Chris and Rachel sat in the middle row, Rachel sat in the middle, and Ryan and John sat in the back.

Chris watched in growing horror as the scene began to unfold before her, she stifled as scream as they began to drive as Manny got hit by the heat ray, lucky for her, Rachel hadn't seen it, as she was still sobbing on Chris' shoulder. Tommy laid a comforting hand on hers as they began to drive off. Rachel, who had let go of her sister's arm, turned around and squeaked as the metro line that was above the city hit the ground, train cars flying through houses.

"Get down!" Ray shouted to them, Rachel quickly obeyed, lying down in Chris' lap, Chris ducked her head below the seat and turned to watch what was going on behind her, looking around, she saw Tommy, Ryan, and John doing the same. The seven kept driving, Tommy, Ryan, John, and Chris having a quiet conversation about bands as Rachel sat in her lap, snuggling in the comfort that lay around her.

"Green Day is better by far." Chris said to Ryan's statement that Simple Plan was the best.

"Yeah, but at least Simple Plan doesn't wear mascara." Ryan muttered.

"But they _do_ dipstick!" Chris exclaimed as quietly as she could.

"I don't know _what_ you guys are smokin', but The Killers are simply the best." John said with a slight grin.

"Ughhhh, The Killers are okay, but like I said, nothing can come even close to Green Day." Chris muttered in mock anger.

"I don't see why you like Green Day, they are cool on CD, but they suck at concert." Tommy argued.

"He's right you know, Green Day _does_ suck at concert, Tim took me to one once." Robbie said from the front seat.

"Oh stop bragging…" Chris muttered, and could've sworn her father looked a bit saddened by her comment, but she quickly added, "Yeah, well…I know they suck at concert, that is why I have the CD dipstick."

"Why do you call everyone dipstick?" Robbie asked in an annoyed tone.

"I haven't introduced you guys yet, have I?" Chris asked ignoring Robbie's question, and then before anyone could answer added. "Robbie, this is Tommy, John, and Ryan, guys this is my brother Robbie." She said pointing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you guys." Robbie said turning around.

They four quickly went back to their band discussion, when they suddenly began to slow down, the four of them stopped their conversation and looked around, there were cars everywhere and they were all stopped. Rachel looked up at the sudden stop of their conversation and started hyperventilating. Tommy looked at her quizzically and Chris muttered that she was claustrophobic. She began to cry and Ray was trying to calm her down.

"Rachel honey, be quiet please." Ray said looking to Robbie for help.

"She's claustrophobic." Robbie said simply. As she began to breathe harder he turned around.

"Okay, Rachel put out your hands." Rachel complied, "Okay, you are in your space, this is your space, nothing can hurt you here okay?" Robbie said putting her hands over each other so she looked like a genie. She began to nod hysterically, Chris smiled sadly at the way Robbie would do anything to help Rachel, she would too, but it came with the fact the Rachel had lived with him all these years, so he knew how to comfort her, whereas she didn't.

"Okay, I'm going to go back to the front, I'll be right here, and Chris is right beside you okay." Rachel nodded and Robbie turned around. They kept driving for a long while, at some point Rachel had fallen asleep on her as Chris looked out at the sky. She had a habit of doing that, she could be happy and cheery one minute, but turn quiet and calm in a matter of seconds, and everyone knew not to disturb her. When they finally came to stop Chris looked up, she had been lost in thought the whole time; they were at Mary Ann's house. She looked up at her father and he nodded slightly, taking this as a sign, she gently woke her sister up and they loaded out of the car. Tommy, John, and Ryan walked over to her as Rachel walked up to Robbie. She felt a comforting hand on her shoulder, she turned around and saw her father's smiling face looking at her, she laid her head down on his shoulder and hugged him, and he hugged her fiercely.

"I love you dad." Chris muttered.

"I love you too." He said, and then added, "Well, come on, let's get inside, I'm sure we can spend the night."

The seven walked inside and Ray walked into the kitchen.

"Who's hungry?" Ray asked.

No one said anything as he looked into the box Robbie had packed.

"Robbie, when I said pack food, I meant real food." He said pulling out dressings from the box.

"That's all that was in the fridge." Robbie muttered.

"Okay…ah, bread." He said grabbing bread from the top of the fridge, "and peanut butter." He said reaching into the fridge.

He began to spread peanut butter on some bread. "One for Rachel." He said about to hand her the sandwich.

"I'm allergic to peanut butter…" Rachel said.

"Since when?"

Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Since birth."

"Okay, one for Robbie then."

"I'm not hungry."

Chris, John, Tommy, and Ryan said the same.

"Okay, okay fine." He said and threw the peanut buttered bread at the window.

"Okay, well, let's go to the basement." Chris muttered as they walked down to the basement.

"Why the basement?" Rachel asked.

"Well, you know how when there's a tornado, we go into the basement? Well, this is like that." Chris said not paying attention to where she was going.

"Chris...watch out…" Robbie said as Chris walked straight into a door.

"Thanks Robbie." She muttered in mock anger as she opened up the door. She turned as she heard Robbie, John, Tommy, and Ryan talking about her.

"…swear, she is injury prone." She heard Tommy's voice.

"Yeah, she's gotten injured quite a few times since I've known her, and that was before mom and Ray split." Robbie said.

"I've known her for six years, and she has been in the hospital more times than all of us put together." John said referring to him, Tommy, and Ryan.

"Really?" Robbie asked interestedly.

"Yeah, about a month after her and Ray moved here, she was trying to show John a skateboard trick, she messed up and fell off, braking her wrist. Then, two years later during a volleyball tournament…it was Regionals by the way, her right ankle brace broke, but she didn't bother to buy a new one, she jumped to spike, landed wrong and sprained her ankle." She heard Robbie take in a sharp breath, she grinned slightly and listened closer, "…another time when this girl Tory dared her to climb a tree, this was when we were still 13, about 3 months after her ankle healed, and so obviously Chris did, but she fell out, and broke her left leg…Then another time when we were 15, it was her 15th birthday actually, and we had all gone to the skate park, we do it every year, and, she was doing this awesome trick on the half-pipe, and anyway, she would've landed it perfectly, but she fell off and ended up jamming her thumb, and then, another time she broke her collar bone when we were 15 still, this was like, 6 months ago actually, she fell off her skateboard, she hit like a bump in the rode, and she landed wrong, and broke her collar bone, I swear I am surprised she is even alive…" Tommy finished and Chris could tell he was shaking his head.

"Now that we are done discussing my lifetime of injuries…Lets go." Chris said putting blankets down in attempts to make a bed of some sorts.

"Rachel, you and me get the nice comfy blankets, since you have back problems, and Ryan, John, Tommy, and Robbie, get to make their own beds!" she said ecstatically throwing them blankets.

"Thanks Chris." Tommy muttered catching them and going to make a bed.

A few hours later they all lay asleep, well all except Chris, though she thought Tommy, Ryan, and John were awake too, she looked down at her sisters sleeping form, she shook her head, no one would be able to tell that the two were related. She had curly blonde locks, and gray-green eyes, where as she had dark-brown hair with blonde highlights, and bright blue eyes, her sister had pale skin like their mother, where as she had the same skin tone as her father. Most people said Rachel looked like their mom, except the blonde hair was their grandmothers, and most people said Robbie looked like their father, but she, she just kind of got stuck in the middle, with her mom's hair, with some of her grandmother's highlights, and bright blue eyes from who knows where. Though Rachel looked like their mom, she acted almost nothing like her, sure she got the brains from Mary Ann, but she had a couple of traits from Ray as well, like the fact that she could think quick on her feet, that was pretty much it though, now that she thought about it. Ray was rash, and quick-tempered, but he also had street-smarts, and was comforting, and an over-protective father, he was perfect, he was always there to help her when she needed it, she could hardly say that about Mary Ann though. Then she thought to Robbie, pretty much the only thing he got from Mary Ann was the kind-heartedness, but everything else belonged to Ray, his over-protectiveness over his younger sisters, though Chris was younger than him by two minutes, and his street-smarts, something the Rachel obviously lacked, but Robbie got lucky not to inherit the quick-temperedness that the Ferrier's had shared, well, Chris and Ray anyway. Then she thought about herself, god, she wondered how on earth she could've turned out the way she did…she was smart, she got that from her mom, but she knew streets way better than she did academics, but she was rash, and quick-tempered, she could remain calm under pressure, something inherited from her father no doubt. But she inherited the rebellious side from her dad, as she was sure her mother was nothing like that, that was pretty much the only thing her and Robbie shared, rebellion, and even then Robbie went way to far into the whole 'rebel without a cause' thing. She knew where to draw the line…another thing from her mother, she was to much of a goody-goody, she hated it, but she had a conscious the size of the solar system, probably the last thing she inherited from her mom, the only other thing she inherited from her father was headstrongness, she could easily stand up for herself and her friends, but didn't over do it, and though she always made sure her friends were safe, she took care of herself just as much. She was a pretty good mix of her parents, with plenty of good, and plenty of bad. She hated it, truth be told, everyone always expected a lot of her, especially her father, she knew she couldn't let him down, or even have him think that she wasn't happy, she knew he thought that she would be better off with Tim and Mary Ann, he seemed to think that Tim could buy her everything she want, but the only thing she needed was him, he was good enough, she loved her father fiercely, more than she could ever love Tim and Mary Ann combined, it just came with the fact that Ray was always the one to drive her to the hospital when she got hurt, Ray was always the one to celebrate her birthday, and have a father-daughter birthday dinner every year, it was things like that that made her love her father, more than she could ever love Mary Ann, after all, Mary Ann didn't make much of a mother-figure, she didn't need her, she was independent, all she needed were her friends, and dad, but she could make it on her own fine. She sighed, she was losing it…

"Guys?" Chris asked aloud.

She heard John, Tommy, and Ryan answer.

"Good, I thought I was the only one awake."

"What's on your mind Chris?" Tommy asked.

"Nothing, I just can't sleep." She said sitting up in her make-shift sleeping-bag.

"So…anyway, Simple Plan is way better." Ryan said nonchalantly.

"Green Day."

"The Killers." Tommy said joining the conversation.

"Fall Out Boy," John said voicing his opinion.

"Guys, I just want you to know, that you are the best friends I could ask for. 'Kay?" Chris muttered.

"Chris, dude, you are our best buddy, we know that, got it, no matter what happens, we are skaters… no… friends till the end. And skaters of course." Tommy said, laughing at the last part.

"Tommy, what if something happens to us? You guys are my friends; I can't bear the thought of losing you guys." Chris said in a serene tone.

"You're not gonna Chris, you're stuck with us for life!" Tommy, Ryan, and John said with a grin.

"Thanks guys…" She said she was about to add something more, but was cut off by a piercing whistle.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

A/N, there you go, chapter 3, that was way to sappy for me….but it had to be done, next chapter I promise some action! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

**Next Chapter: **Broken Glass.

"Rachel!" Ray shouted he tried to get into the car, but a guy punched him in the stomach, he doubled over, but quickly punched him in the nose, he punched another guy in the nose, but collapsed to his knees as someone hit him in the back with a baseball bat.

"Please, I just want my daughter."

"Dad!" Rachel screamed bursting into tears.

**Reviews:**

**Darkdestiney2000**: Thanks for the review, I'm glad that you liked last chapter, and that there were no mistakes, its okay it you cant review this chapter, I just hope you can read it!

**ModestySparrow9**: Thanks for your review, I cant wait to read your story, I'm sure it'll be awesome… Thanks again for reviewing…lucky that u got 2 c War of the Worlds again…Justin is okay…I guess ;)

**Dishonesty**: I'm glad you think my writing is good, I have to say, so far your review has been most helpful, in later chapters where the tripods make an entry, I'll be sure to describe them a little more. It was my goal to make Chris seem as normal as possible…I'm glad you think that it worked out okay. Cant wait to read your fic!

-Sandy,

Thank-you all for reading this story, I cannot tell you how pleased I am to have 10 reviews already, I hope you all like this chapter.

Please review, even if it is a flame, though I would appreciate it if the flame had reasons why you don't like it, I really want to improve my writing…Thanks again!

**_Also, if you find any mistakes, whether it be grammar, spelling, or scenes, please let me know, and i will be sure to work on it for next chapter!_**

****

-Sandy


	4. Broken Glass

Disclaimer: I don't own War of the Worlds….yada yada yada you know the drill…I only own Chris.

_**A/N: Okay, I was thinking a couple days ago, and I decided this story will be between 15-25 chapters…also, I was thinking about writing a prequel and a sequel. So, I'll post the summaries to both, and tell me what you think!**_

**Prequel: Growing Up With…_both_ of my parents?**

**This is mainly focusing on Crystal Ferrier before War of the Worlds, it will begin from when Rachel is born, to when she is 16, she is 17 in this fic, I just made a mistake last chapter includes all of Chris' injuries , and involves mostly Ray, Chris, Max, John, Ryan and Tommy, though Robbie, Mary Ann, and Rachel will make an appearance in the first 5-10 chapters.**

**Sequel: Growing Up With…Mary Ann…**

**The ending of the Growing Up With trilogy, brings Chris to Mary Ann's house. Why? Because Ray's services are needed in the rebuilding of the country, so Chris is stuck with Mary Ann…sounds like fun huh? This fic will mainly focus on Mary Ann, Chris, Robbie, and Rachel; Tommy, Ryan, and John will appear in the first about 7 chapters, along with Ray, cuz he's cool like that **

_I want to thank my new beta…Lexi…or Bob in her words… or Mr. Mama. She's just weird like that…anyway, on with story._

Chapter 4: Broken Glass.

-----------------------------------------Last Time--------------------------------------------

"Tommy, what if something happens to us? You guys are my friends; I can't bear the thought of losing you guys." Chris said in a serene tone.

"You're not gonna Chris, you're stuck with us for life!" Tommy, Ryan, and John said with a grin.

"Thanks guys…" She said she was about to add something more, but was cut off by a piercing whistle.

­­­­­­­­­­­­-------------------------------------End of Last time-----------------------------------

No one said anything for a moment, the only sound coming from the screeching whistle from outside. John, alarmed at what was going on, quickly jumped up from his makeshift bed, Chris, Tommy, and Ryan following suite.

"What the hell is that?" Chris inquired in an alarmed tone.

"Do you honestly think we know?" Tommy asked, slightly annoyed. By now the screeching had gotten louder and Chris could see something moving outside the window. She looked around as she heard Robbie jump up, Ray getting up right behind him. Chris felt movement around her feet, she looked down and there Rachel had gotten up and ran behind the staircase, her frightened face shining with sweat and tears.

"Is the lightning back?" She asked in a fearfully.

"No, this is something else…" Ray whispered.

Suddenly the screeching got louder, louder than she had ever heard, she quickly held her hands up to her ears, and it was beginning to sound like a dying person, screaming in agony, as though being tortured mercilessly for an unknown reason. The screeching only got louder, only now it was accompanied by a thunderous thumping sound, she only had a hunch as to what that meant, but she sincerely hoped it was wrong, for that would mean it came here, and if it did, that meant no one was going to be safe…

Ray, thinking quickly, grabbed Rachel and Robbie and ran down the hall, the other three following him; just as fire burned through the window, causing it to smash loudly. Tommy swore profusely at the site, but kept running. They came into a little room. Just as Ray was about to shut the door, the whistle became louder and louder, and Chris managed to see her father close the door, before falling into darkness.

-­-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chris woke up in the morning to find herself slumped against the chest of her best friend. She gently rose up and looked around, she was confused slightly as to where she was when a flood of memories came rushing back to her. She sighed and looked around again, though this time instead of looking at her surroundings she looked around to make sure everyone was okay. Tommy, John, Ryan, Robbie, and Rachel were there, but when she looked for her father, she couldn't find him. Thinking he may have gone out, but in the back of her mind thinking something worse had happened she stood up fully this time, and opened the door and looked outside, mostly everything was intact, except for anything glass like…She proceeded up the stairs, gripping the railing tightly as though afraid it would collapse at any moment, and opened the basement door. What she saw around her was horrific; looking around she saw debris everywhere, but that wasn't what got to her. No, what got her was the slight fact that there was a plane that had crashed. Parts of the plane were everywhere, wings were broken off, the nose totally disassembled from the tail, it was horrible, parts of the propeller that were still intact were smoking, fire burnt in them, though no blaze, it was there nonetheless. Looking around she saw something moving near the body of the plane. Making her way over there, careful not to step on any parts of the plane as she walked towards it, she saw her father talking to a fairly large man in a loud tone. As she was about to say something, a lady walked up to her father and the man.

"Who're you?" her father asked warily.

"I'm a newscaster." She replied.

"What is he doing?" referring to the man.

"He's getting food…He isn't responding because he can't hear you, he went deaf, one of those things went off right beside him."

"What things?"

"Those tripod things…"

Ray sighed as the lady walked over to her van, a van he had just noticed was there. She motioned for him to follow; he did and stepped inside the van.

"See this? Those tripod things came out of the ground, every time we're about to get something on tape, the cameras just stop…"

"Wait, there's more than one?" He asked looking through all the footage.

"Yeah…"

"Oh my god…" Ray whispered, mostly to himself.

The man loaded the things into the car as they heard a quiet horn somewhere afar, the same horn that sounded whenever a tripod was around. Ray stepped out of the van, and just as the lady was about to close the door, she asked Ray one last thing:

"Were you on that plane?"

"No…"

"Oh, 'cuz that would've made a great story…" She said closing the van door and driving off.

Ray shook his head and was about to walk back inside when he heard a familiar voice call out "dad."

He turned around and saw Chris running over to him.

"What are you doing up?"

"I woke up and couldn't find you, so I came up to investigate."

"Well, come on, we have to leave, those things might be coming closer…"

Chris nodded silently, she was about to say something, but decided against it, mainly because she wasn't even sure if what would come out of her mouth would make much sense, that and it was too early to rile up her father.

The two proceeded back inside what was left of her mother's house and went down into the room where they had spent the night. Ray silently shook Rachel awake as Chris woke up her friends.

She bent down next to Tommy.

"Tommy, come on dude, wake up…we gotta go."

Tommy silently stirred as Chris turned to Ryan,

"Ryan, come on, let's go, we gotta go…now."

Ryan sat up and rubbed his eyes groggily, leaving Chris left with a sleeping John.

She hit John over the head and yelled "wake-up" in his ears as quietly as she could causing him to bolt-up out of his slumber and collide heads with Chris.

"Dude? What the hell?" Chris questioned in an annoyed tone.

John, not a morning person, glared at her angrily and rubbed his head.

"Why? In all of your supposed brilliance, as all of our teacher's compliment, would you hit a sleeping person on the side of the head when you know they aren't a morning person?" John asked irritably.

"Because it's so much fun." She said with a grin. "Come on, we gotta go." She added getting up and helping John to his feet. She bent down to pick up her bag and looked around her. Checking to make sure her pocket knife was still with her, she sighed and leaned her arm on John's shoulder. They always did that, so John didn't take it wrongly, and he knew that Chris liked Tommy anyway, courtesy of Max. At the thought of Max, Chris bent her head down in sorrow, never letting any tears spill, but rubbing her face to keep them at bay.

Tommy had already awoken Robbie and now the seven of them stood in this little cramped room. He heard a bit of Ray's conversation with Rachel.

"…wanna look around, but you're not going to are you?" he whispered.

Rachel shook her head and whispered no as Ray picked her up.

"Keep your eyes on me, okay?"

The other 5 followed them up the stairs, Chris and Robbie trailing behind.

"What is going on up there Chris?"

"I honestly don't know Robbie, it's not like this stuff happens every day."

"And what's the deal with you and Tommy?" he asked with a sly grin, the two of them opening up the basement door.

"Nothing…" Chris mumbled trying her best to keep her blushing cheeks hidden.

"I knew you liked him, it's kinda obvious."

"Is it?" She asked in an alarmed tone.

"I think he likes you too." Robbie continued ignoring her question.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw you two in the car, you seem to, I dunno, you're just like, more interactive with him and stuff." Robbie said with a slight laugh.

Chris just glared. Robbie looked around the house; he gasped in horror and began to walk around as Ray put Rachel in the car.

Tommy, John, and Ryan had all gotten in, still not over the shock of the scene around them, but knowing that compared to what had happened the day before, this really wasn't much…

Robbie turned and looked around again, before getting into the front seat. Chris got in beside Rachel and Ray started the engine, they drove off, continuing on their path to Boston.

They had been driving for a while, at sometime which Rachel had nodded off, this time on Tommy, and the four friends had gotten back to talking again.

"So…How has your day been?" Chris asked in a mock cheery tone.

"Well, aside from the fact that there was a plane wreck right outside the place we were staying, I'd say it was pretty good..." Ryan said from the back with a slight laugh, his hazel eyes shining in amusement.

Chris, Tommy, and John laughed half-heartedly, you really just couldn't joke at a time like this…

Robbie, sensing the tension began to strike up a conversation.

"So, Tommy, Ryan, John, how long have you guys known Chris?"

"Since about a month after her and Ray moved in…" Tommy said silently remembering the day.

"Oh, yeah, I remember that day…" Chris said with a dreamy look in her eye.

"How could you forget?" Ryan asked with a grin.

"What happened?" Robbie asked with an amused grin.

"Well, it was a Saturday and…

-----------------------------------Flashback--------------------------------------------

_"Chris wake up! It's 10:30!" Ray shouted from downstairs. _

_A mess of brown hair fell out of the bed. This mess just happened to be Crystal Ferrier, just waking-up…she wasn't a morning person._

_She sighed and grabbed some clothes and headed to the bathroom. Five minutes later she came out, fully dressed in jeans and a red Independent t-shirt, wringing out her hair._

_Grabbing her shoes, skateboard, and helmet she walked down the stairs to eat a bowl of cereal. She left her stuff by the door and began to brush her hair out._

_"Dad, can I go to the skate-park today? It's right down the street…" the eleven year-old questioned her father._

_"I guess, do you want a ride?" _

_"Dad, it's called a skate-park for a reason…"_

_Her father just laughed at this and took another spoonful of cereal as Chris poured her own._

_"I'll be back by 4:30." She said before starting to eat her breakfast._

_Ten minutes later she was out the door, she walked down the stairs and got on her skateboard, doing just random tricks and grinding on the curb every now and then. Five minutes later she was looking at the Vans skate-park._

_"So, this is New York's good side?" She muttered with a sigh before proceeding in with her skateboard in hand._

_She started off on the half-pipe, doing some normal tricks, but she got bored of it eventually, and went around, just doing lines, nothing special, just a grind here and there, and some cool 360 turns, but that was it._

_About 5 hours later when Chris was just about to go home, 3 guys walked up to her, they were about a foot taller than her, and she was 5'2", she would've kept walking, but they got in her way._

_"You're a pretty bad-ass skateboarder." The one in the middle said, he had blonde-hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin._

_"Thanks, I'm Chris." She said to the blonde._

_"I'm Jason." He replied._

_"Well, I gotta go." She said making her way to the door._

_"Not so fast. We thought, maybe you'd want to hang out with us." Jason said blocking her path again._

_"That's alright thanks, I make it a point not to hang out with creeps." Chris said. She knew it was incredibly rude, but she needed to go, before she got in trouble, as she told her father she would be back by 4:30, it was already 4:25._

_"I should teach you how to talk to your superiors." Jason said angrily._

_"I already know how to talk to my superiors, that's the exact reason I'm talking to you this way…"_

_Jason pushed her back slightly and began to crack his knuckles, Chris after four years of taking Tae Kwon Do, discreetly went into fighting stance, she would've kicked the crap out of this guy, but was interrupted by three guys from behind the three creeps._

_"Is there a problem here Jason?" the middle one with dark-hair asked. He had pale skin, freckles and dark eyes._

_"Great, more creeps." Chris muttered mostly to herself, but apparently the dark-haired boy noticed because he laughed. _

_"Yeah, I was just about to teach this girl a lesson." Jason said cracking his knuckles still._

_"That's no way to treat a lady." The dark-haired boy said again._

_"What do you know Tommy? You're just a stupid 11-year-old, I might as well beat you to the ground." He said rounding on the boy._

_Chris, taking this moment as a sign of distraction, quickly side-kicked him in the back causing him to lunge forward, his two companions rounded on her as the boy named Tommy punched one in the face. She punched the other in the gut, just as Jason was about to get up, seeing that this girl could hurt him, he ran away screaming, his two companions running after them clutching their soon to be bruises._

_Chris took-up a fighting stance again, ready to take on the other three, just incase._

_"Relax dude, we're not like them." A boy with blonde-hair said. He had blonde-hair and green eyes._

_Chris dropped her arms but remained tense, she looked down at her watch and saw that it was 4:35. She swore loudly; that had taken longer than she thought._

_"What's wrong?" Tommy asked._

_"I'm supposed to be home."_

_"Want us to walk you?"_

_"Sure…I'm Chris by the way. I guess in all the confusion, you never got my name."_

_"I'm Tommy, and this is John," he said pointing to the blonde, "and Ryan." He said pointing to the other boy who had red hair and hazel eyes._

_"Nice to meet you guys." The four got on their skateboards and rode slowly to her house._

_"You guys look familiar, do I know you?" she asked._

_"Yeah, well, sort of, you go to our school don't you? Rivers Elementary?" Tommy asked._

_"Yeah, I'm in the 5th grade."_

_"Us too." The four stopped as they reached her house.  
_

_"It was nice to meet you guys, thanks for sticking up for me…But I _could've_ taken them on by myself." She said with a grin._

_"Yeah, but you didn't need to." Tommy said cocking his head a little._

_"I guess I'll see you guys on Monday." She said opening up the door._

_"Yeah, bye!" The three of them said before making their way down the street to the skate-park._

_------------------------------------End Flashback--------------------------------------_

"…dad was livid when I got home, seeing as how I was, like, 15 minutes late." She finished looking at the guys affectionately.

"Yeah, well, we had just moved in, I thought maybe you were lost…" Ray said from the front with an amused glint in his eyes.

"He grounded me for two weeks." Chris continued ignoring her father.

"Didn't you tell him what happened?" Robbie questioned looking between Ray and Chris.

"Yeah, only after I finished my two weeks though." Chris said with a grin.

"You're smart." Robbie said sarcastically.

"Thank-you." Chris said mockingly.

They continued driving in silence for a while, Tommy, John, Ryan and Chris talking about little things every now and then, like best skateboarders, or best skate gear, or skate brands…normal stuff.

About 2 hours later Rachel stirred awake. She saw that she was lying on Tommy and quickly jumped off, and apologizing profusely.

"It's okay…" Tommy said.

"Dad, I have to go to the bathroom." Rachel said as they came up near a barn.

"Me too." Robbie, Tommy, and John muttered.

Ray stopped the car as the seven loaded out, running in different directions.

"Rachel, don't wander!" Ray shouted.

"Don't look!"

"Stay where I can see you!"

"WHAT!" Rachel screamed running into the woods.

"No, not like…that." Ray said, his voice dropping at the end.

Ray looked at Chris, who was busy polishing her pocket knife, expectantly. Chris sensing her father's gaze, looked up to meet his expectant eyes.

She cocked and eyebrow and questioned:

"Yes?"

He pointedly looked at where Rachel had gone and looked back to her.

"Awww, come on dad, the kid's like, what 9, 10, 11, something like that…just let her go, she's not exactly stupid."

As her father glared at her she sighed and ran off, glaring back at her father every now and then.

Rachel had gone near a river that was well obscured by trees; she turned to admire the scenery when she saw something in the water. Stepping closer and pushing branches out of the way to investigate, she saw it was a dead body, she suppressed a scream as more came, flowing downstream, just floating there, belly-up, they just flooded in. She was about to scream when she felt a hand around her mouth.

"Didn't dad tell you not to wander?" Chris said sighing as they made their way out.

Chris gasped as Robbie was out in the middle of the dirt road, trying to get the people in the army trucks to take them with him.

"Please! Take me with you! Please!" Robbie practically begged.

Ray came down from his spot in the trees and ran over to Robbie.

"Robbie, what are you doing?" Ray shouted.

"I _need _to go with them."

"You don't need to. THERE IS NOTHING LIVING IN THAT DIRECTION!" Ray shouted the last part…

Five minutes later the seven of them loaded into the car, and began their journey again.

After about 2 hours driving, Tommy brought up a random conversation.

"Did I tell you that I broke my electric guitar?"

"Good job…" Chris said in an annoyed sarcastic tone.

"I doubt it matters, seeing as how our entire town is like, dead." Ryan said from the back. At this Rachel burst into the tears that had become familiar to them the past day.

"How'd you break it?" Chris asked.

"Oh…well, it was during a storm last week, you remember, the power went out on like the entire block, well, I was stupid, and didn't listen to your advice, and I left the amp and guitar completely plugged in, and since lightning hit the power wires, my guitar and amp got fried, it's gonna cost like $500 bucks to replace 'em"

"Sucks for you, my bass and amp are still in perfect condition," Chris said with a grin, but it faltered as she added, "save for the tiny fact that our house is like, demolished."

"Yeah, that's gonna ruin it…" John said with a slight grin.

"What about you Johnny?" Chris said using her teasing name for him, "How are your drums?"

"They are perfectly fine thanks…"

"And your guitar Ryan?"

"My B string is still broken, but everything else is in perfect condition…well, mostly." Ryan said referring to the fact that his house was probably in ruins.

The conversation slowly diminished as Tommy, then Chris, then Ryan, and finally John nodded off to sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Chris woke up a little while later to see that it was dark out, and that Robbie was in the drivers seat, she could hear voices outside, looking around she saw a huge crowd around the car…Robbie had driven right into a town…

"Ray?" Robbie said trying to get him to wake up.

"Dad?" Chris asked as loudly as she could without waking the others.

Ray stirred and woke-up, looking around he saw what was going on, and quickly instructed Robbie.

"Okay, switch seats, Robbie, keep your foot on the pedal, okay, okay, got it, let go." Ray said as they crossed seats.

Rachel had woken up, along with the other three, and they were now looking around in curiosity. She stared in morbid fascination as everyone looked at her, directly into her eyes.

"Why is everyone around the car?" Rachel asked her father.

"Because everyone wants a ride." Ray said in a calm tone.

"Why can't we give them one?"

"We just can't Rachel." Chris said cutting off her father. Ray continued to attempt to drive through, slowly though, as to not hit anyone. Rachel had a death grip on Chris' arm, her fingernails digging into her skin. Chris winced slightly and attempted to shake her sister off. Tommy, who was watching Chris, gently shook Rachel and whispered something softly into her ear. Chris realized in relief that she had let go, she sighed slightly and gave Tommy a grateful look, he just gave her a small smile in return. Suddenly her father came to a slow stop, looking up, she saw that people had jumped onto the car, and one man had shattered the windshield. Thinking quickly, she shielded Rachel from the glass.

"Rachel, stay in the car." Chris whispered as she saw the crowd punch open the back window, while others opened the doors. She screamed out their names as she saw Ryan and John being dragged out by the crowds. She turned as she felt something grab her collar, she was about to elbow the person, but grunted in pain as she felt a fist collide with her stomach.

"Tommy! Dad! Rob—" She screamed, but was cut off as she received a blow to her mouth. Cursing slightly she brought her hand up to her face and winced as she felt blood seeping onto her fingers.

Distantly she heard her father screaming out her and Robbie's name, along with her sisters and friends; she tried her hardest to keep from crying out in pain as someone brought their foot down onto her back, causing her to fall un-gracefully to the ground, stupidly using her left hand to stop her, she winced as she heard a sickening crack and felt an unbearable pain in her wrist. She managed to punch one guy in the eye, and another in the stomach, before someone slugged her in the stomach again. This went on for another moment or two before a gun shot stopped everyone's movements. Chris gasped, no, this couldn't be, she prayed to whatever god was out there that nothing happened to her father, siblings, or friends. Then she heard him:

"Okay! Where are my kids and their friends?" He screamed, a circle of people forming around him.

Chris felt two people drag her by her shoulders and drag her to the front of the crowd, they pushed her forward causing her to stumble a bit, but her father caught her and steadied her, a moment later Robbie, Tom, John, and Ryan were all there.

While everything was going on with Chris, Ray was desperately trying to get Rachel.

"Rachel!" Ray shouted as he tried to get into the car, but a guy punched him in the stomach, he doubled over in pain, but quickly punched him in the nose, and elbowed another guy in the stomach, but collapsed to his knees as someone hit him in the back with a baseball bat.

"Please, I just want my daughter." He said desperately as he staggered up massaging his back.

"Dad!" Rachel screamed bursting into tears.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­Rachel was about to crawl through the van window, but it was flooded by everyone trying to get into the safe haven that was a working car. Rachel stifled a scream and tried desperately to hide her tears as she saw her father fall, but alas, she wasn't able to as she screamed out bursting into tears.

Ray realizing he had a gun, quickly drew it out and pointed it to the sky, before releasing the trigger, causing a resounding bang to go off, ceasing everyone's movements.

"Okay! Where are my kids and their friends!" Ray shouted out, pointing the gun in the different directions of the crowd. Ray watched as people began to drag out his son and daughter, Robbie looked okay, just a bloody nose, Chris, on the other hand, had a fat lip and was cradling her left wrist.

Chris sighed as she saw that Robbie only had a bloody nose. Looking over to her friends she saw that they weren't to badly injured, Tommy was sporting a black eye, John had a cut above his left eye, and Ryan's lip was bleeding. _I can't believe I was so stupid as to try and break my fall_ Chris mentally berated herself as her wrist throbbed in pain,_ I know better than that, that was the first thing I learned in skateboarding._ She went on and on in her mind, each second thinking how stupid she was, though her musings were cut off as she saw a man hold a gun to her father's head…

A/N: Ah, yes, the almighty cliff-hanger…anyway, I'm SOOOOO sorry for the long wait, I hope this chapter was long enough, its about 1:00 a.m. on Sunday, and I'm sleepy, but I had to get this done, now I'm e-mailing it to Lexi, who should have it to me by Monday, so I can have this up Monday night… For my Best of the Best readers, im working on chapter 3 as we speak… I just have SEVERE writers block, and I think I just needa watch Top Gun again…

I was a little disappointed by lack of reviews for last chapter, and I thank all of you for taking the time out to review, if you could please just review, even if it's a simple 'your story is great, update soon' I don't care, you would be surprised as to how much it can lift an authors spirit to know that people are reading their fic…anyway…thanks for reviewing!


End file.
